Artificial lift systems are used to lift fluids from wells in situations in which fluid reservoir pressure is insufficient to flow the fluids to surface. It is important that artificial lift systems operate efficiently and are economical to construct, so that they are cost-effective in use. Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of constructing and operating artificial lift systems for wells.